Gearboxes on electric vehicles (EVs) are generally highly loaded mechanical devices in terms of rotating speed and torque. Durability of components such as gear teeth, bearings, or any sliding surfaces, are thus extremely dependent upon the lubrication system and the oil grade/viscosity selected for the gearbox. Some EV manufacturers, however, do not provide oil servicing of the gearbox. As a result, particles get inside causing contamination and oxidation of the gearbox. This deteriorates the initial properties of the gearbox over utilization time, thus reducing the expected life of the gearbox.
To combat this, other EV manufacturers provide oil servicing at regular short intervals. One disadvantage to current EV oil servicing, however, is that the servicing occurs separate from charging of the vehicles, which increases maintenance times and delays. In addition, it is difficult to monitor and track each oil servicing interval. This leads to less-than-optimal servicing and an overall decreased life expectancy of the gearbox.
Thus, it would be useful to offer an architecture that provides monitored service of oil of the gearbox while simultaneously charging the vehicle, to avoid contamination and ensure durability and increased life expectancy of the gearbox.